Tenderness
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Lying on her bed in the air temple, Asami needs some excitement in her life. As Korra is nearby, Asami asks if the avatar would like to have a bit of fun. (Korrasami, Canon, Trans!Asami, Smut)


Asami lay on the bed, relaxing in the afternoon sun. The soft air of Air Temple Island flowed through the window and the gentle breeze tickled her. After such a stressful time running Future Industries, she needed this break from everything.

As she gently opened one eye, she saw Korra sat on the floor, her adorable girlfriend reading a book. She'd been keeping her company all day, even though Asami knew she didn't need to. But she knew how happy Korra felt being around her.

She owed so much to Korra. It was thanks to her kindness she was able to come out in the first place. She gave her the confidence to be the beautiful woman she was inside and it was part of the reason why Asami had fallen so madly in love with her.

In those three years she'd been gone and was pining for her, she'd finally undergone her transition, partly because if she knew Korra would come back, she wanted to be her true self for her. The treatments were simple, a mix of fire and water bending on her body to change it to how Asami wanted.

Although, not all of Asami's body changed when she transitioned. It was only her outside that had changed, that she had felt dysphoria over. Asami's body was gorgeous, just the perfect way she'd wanted.

A slim beautiful figure, with perfect soft breasts and curves that utterly delighted Korra. As Asami rested in the sun, she looked over at Korra, who had now stopped reading and was now meditating in peace.

She looked so tranquil, yet deeply focused on something. Her eyes glowing white as the avatar focused on her spiritual energies. Korra could do so many powerful things, had abilities Asami couldn't even dream of, and yet the main thing Asami saw was the beautiful girl she loved. She wondered if Korra might have been a little bored.

"Korra?" She teased, lovingly. "You okay?"

The Avatar blinked, the white glow fading from her pupils. "What? Oh, sorry, 'Sami," she replied. "I was daydreaming- I mean meditating." Blush formed on her cheeks.

Asami giggled. Perhaps Korra had been thinking of her. She sat up and winked at her. "Would you like to do something with me?"

Korra smiled. "Sure!. What do you have in mind? Pai Sho match?"

"No, because I'd beat you with ease," the Fire nation girl said with a grin. "I was thinking more..." She gave Korra a seductive gaze which made her girlfriend blush like crazy.

But it brought out the biggest grin on Korra's face. The other girl stood up and took off her shirt and binders, letting her topless figure be on display for Asami. Asami melted at the sight of Korra's abs, her beautifully toned figure. She was a work of art in human form, a being of muscle and love.

"Sounds gay," Korra teased. "I'm in."

The Avatar pounced on the bed, kissing Asami breathlessly. Her lover moaned sweetly, kissing her back. As the two of them locked lips and made out passionately, Asami gently started to feel Korra's body, her muscles, those beautiful muscles. She felt warm inside, her sex becoming very hard in her pants.

Feeling the hard growth as well, Korra broke the kiss and smirked. "Hard for me already?" she purred.

Shyly nodding, Asami looked up at her lover, a very turned on. She gently started to take off her clothes, removing them one by one, until she lay on the bed completely naked, her beautiful erect cock on display for Korra to see. She wanted to give it to Korra, to let the avatar pleasure it lovingly.

Her lover was more than happy to take it. She gently got down and gave Asami's member a soft, pleasurable kiss, before she started to suck it sweetly. Asami whimpered, moaning softly as she watched Korra gently and tenderly suck her off. It was quite a blissful sight, one that turned her on even more.

Holding Korra's head, Asami moaned, aroused fully by sight of the Avatar making out with and slurping down her long, thick, veiny cock. Asami blushed so much, as she watched Korra's sucking. She felt so good and the sensation around her nether regions was utterly perfect. She gasped, her mouth wide.

Rubbing her hands firmly along the shaft, Korra heard the sound of Asami's moaning. She loved it when she moaned, with that sensual, beautiful voice of hers. It was almost like music in a way. She kept sucking softly and sweetly, tongue wrapping and playing with the long, firm member.

Korra continued to suck Asami off, keeping the pleasure upon her lover. Asami kept moaning and sighing.

The pleasure rose within her body, Asami feeling her first load on the horizon. She looked at Korra with hungry, lustful eyes, almost begging for her to make her climax.

Grinning, Korra started to suck Asami off rapidly, the soft slurping and gagging sounds as she quickly pulled and pushed the long shaft in and out of her mouth. Asami was overcome with pleasure at the immense speed that Korra was pleasuring her at.

Finally, with all her love and devotion, Asami shot her load into Korra's mouth, right as the water tribe girl was pulling her mouth out. Asami covered her mouth with embarrassment as she saw Korra's face drenched with her fluid.

"Sorry."

Korra laughed. "It's fine, babe, don't worry." She licked her cheeks. "Mmm, yummy as always."

"I... I kinda wanted it to go down your throat," Asami admitted. "I... really like the idea of coming inside of you."

Getting on top of Asami and giving her girlfriend a soft, sweet kiss, the avatar grinned. "Don't worry, Asami my love. Allow your avatar to fulfil your fantasies."

Asami then watched as Korra spread her own legs out and slotted her folds around the wide member between Asami's legs. A warm, even more pleasurable feeling rose within the Fire Nation woman as Korra's folds wrapped around her own and tightly joining into place. Korra held her hands.

"Fuck me, Asami," Korra teased, wanting Asami to put her beautiful member to good use.

And Asami began to do just that, as the fire nation woman started to pleasure Korra, pushing herself upwards into her lover. Korra moaned and sighed, keeping firmly in place with her great strength. She kept looking down at Asami, her beautiful face and body just divine to her eyes.

Holding Korra's body, Asami kissed her lover softly, sliding her tongue into her mouth, like her own cock was sliding into Korra's pussy. It was a beautiful connection the two of them shared. Korra kissed back deeply, caressing Asami's cheeks firmly with her hands.

The sensation was pleasurable and beautiful for Asami, who felt so in control of her body, so in control of the pleasure, both she and Korra were getting. If it was one thing she loved most, it was being in charge. But she liked being beneath Korra.

She loved the power that Korra had over her. Even if she was the one doing most of the work here, she was doing it at Korra's request. She was putty in the Avatar's hands and loved that so much. Speaking of hands, Korra gently squeezed Asami's breasts with hers.

Then she reached down and squished Asami's rear as they slowly and tenderly made love, making the other girl gasp into her mouth. Asami's body and skin were so squishy and malleable and it made Asami giggle a little when her butt was caressed.

"You're getting cheeky," she giggled, breaking the kiss for a few seconds. Korra then kissed Asami breathlessly, in a way so passionate and tender, Asami could swear Korra was using her airbending. The kiss was just so intense and beautiful.

Getting her own back, Asami rubbed Korra's clit, which caused the Avatar to moan softly. Knowing Korra's weakness, Asami gently pinched and rubbed the nub. Korra moaned even more, her most sensitive place being pleasured by her lover.

With the two of them slowly, and sweetly thrusting at each other, Asami and Korra both knew they were going to climax soon. Asami could feel it inside of herself. She then had a very beautiful thought, a thought of Korra that made her feel very happy.

Moaning, Asami knew what she wanted out of this. She kissed Korra deeply, wrapping her legs around her lover's waist, clinging tightly as she was ridden. Korra gasped as Asami thrust harder, wanting to bring them both closer to their orgasms.

"What are you doing, sexy?" Korra cooed.

"What does it look like?" Asami flirted back, grinding her cock deeper into Korra. The Avatar's insides were so warm now, so wet. Asami wanted to do this with Korra, to come inside her and make her the happiest woman alive.

The avatar moaned louder. "Asami...! That's... Oh, fuck! You're gonna come inside me!"

"Yes, I am..." Asami said reedily.

Korra blushed and before she could say anything, Asami was drilling herself deeper and faster. Korra kept moaning and screaming, begging for Asami's sweet release. And then it came. Asami fired her load right into Korra's folds, the avatar blushing so deeply and feverishly she sat back as her own orgasm happened.

Then Asami pounced upon her, kissing her sensually. She knew exactly what she had just done. Thanks to that burst of juice, Korra... was pregnant. And as Korra realised that she blushed.

"Wow..." She whispered.

"Congratulations, Korra," Asami teased.

xXx

**Author's note: **I don't know how many are gonna notice, but I've put Trans Rep in all the fics I'm putting out today besides that Omegaverse Pharmercy story. I figured it's been a while since I wrote some Trans girls so why not, they're valid and deserve all the Representation they need. Like Asami here for instance. Hope you love this smut!


End file.
